People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Jay is back in Santa Carla for the first time in years, experiencing the crazy night life for the first time as a teenager. She expects a fun week with her friends, then she runs into our four favourite vampires. Will they make her their next meal or will she become a Lost Girl? OC/David
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Hey, this is my first ever Lost Boys fanfic, I just wanted to post this and see if people like it, if so I may be tempted to turn it into a full story, if not it can just be a one-shot of another girl who was lucky enough to meet the most awesome vampires in history! I would really appreciate some reviews so I can know whether or not to turn it into a story and if anyone has any ideas about which Lost Boy my OC should end up with, feel free to let me know in a review! They're all equally awesome so I don't mind who she ends up with, so I'll let you guys decide! Here is it and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, all that awesome stuff belongs to the director, writers etc. I own nothing except Jay and her crazy friends.**

I climbed out of my mustang and looked at the boardwalk where my friends insisted on meeting me for the first time in months, there was a concert on that they wanted to see and they said I would love it too. I shivered from the cold sea air coming off the waves and grabbed my cropped leather jacket from the passenger seat. I shrugged it on and pulled my long black hair out of the back of the jacket so it hung down my back and sat straight as a board, you couldn't actually tell if it was the jacket or my hair on my back seeing as they were both so dark. I began walking through the boardwalk aimlessly, trying to find my crazy friends. They had hardly seen me since I moved to New York so I had taken a road trip to Santa Carla, hitting up a few old friends on the way and crashing on couches. I was here for a week before I had to go back, and I had a feeling it would be one interesting week.

I hadn't been here for years, I used to live here but when my parents got divorced my mom shipped us back to New York where I had been living for the last few years. My friends and I had managed to stay in contact a lot and they came to New York a few times so I figured it was only fair that I came down to see them now that I had graduated. As I kept walking I was thankful I had just worn a pair of converse instead of my heels, although I was beginning to regret the denim shorts and white tank top I wore with the jacket. The cold air nipped at my pale skin; damn I forgot how cold it can be here because of the sea.

I stopped outside a video store and stood for a minute before pulling out a cigarette, I could hear the music from the concert playing a little bit away but I decided I needed a nicotine hit before I went in search of my friends. I had just put the cigarette in my mouth and began patting my pockets for a lighter when I realised I had left it in the car. "Shit!" I grumbled and went to put the cigarette behind my ear when I lighter appeared in front of me, held by a gloved hand. Not one to question a kind gesture I leaned forward and lit the cigarette. "Thanks. Really would have been frustrated if I hadn't got a smoke." I said and looked up to see who had come to my rescue. A group of four guys stood in front of me with smiles on their handsome faces. The one who lit my cigarette had a blond mullet that looked almost white in the dark. He had ice blue eyes and a smirk. He pulled the lighter back before snapping it shut and putting it in the pocket of his long black leather coat.

"No problem." He said and winked, I blushed and one of the guys behind him sniggered. He had wild blond hair and a goofy grin on his face; he had an amazing black jacket on.

"I'm David." The blond at the front said, "That is Paul, and Dwayne and Marko." He said, gesturing to each guy as he named them. Dwayne had dark hair and wore a leather jacket with no shirt underneath, he had a serious face but the edges of his lips curved slightly into a smile. Marko had an adorable face with cherubic curls and he bit his thumbnail whilst grinning at me, he wore a multi-coloured jacket that looked awesome.

"I'm Jayda-Lynn but most people call me Jay." I answered and Paul reached for my hand and planted a kiss on the back.

"Lovely to meet you Jay" he purred and I giggled at the gesture.

"So what is a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" David asked.

"I was just stopping for a smoke before I head down to the concert to find my friends. I'm staying up here for the week and this is my first night so I got a little lost." I admitted and he smirked again.

"Well it's a good thing we found you, it's dangerous for young women to be out here on their own, you don't know who could be lurking around the corners here." He said in a low voice, I knew he was joking but part of me could sense the danger that surrounded him and his friends.

"Yes well you guys are my heroes, I'm very grateful." I smiled.

"Anytime." David chuckled and I went to excuse myself to go look for my friends when a shout filled the air.

"JAYDA-LYNN PEARCE GET YOUR FINE ASS OVER HERE!" I turned and saw my friends all waving like lunatics. I turned back to the group of guys who were trying to hold in their laughter at my red face.

"YOU'RE REAL SUBTLE JESS! I'LL BE OVER IN A MINUTE!" I shouted back, a few people were staring at us and no doubt wondering why we didn't just walk over to each other. I turned back to David who was chuckling.

"For a small girl you sure can shout loud." He said and raised a gloved hand to his ear.

"Whoops, sorry about that, I better go anyway or my friends will just shout some more. It was nice meeting you guys, maybe I'll see you if we're here some other night?" I asked and they all nodded.

"I'll make sure of it." David said and I smiled before turning and walking towards my friends.

"NIGHT JAY!" I heard Paul shout and turned back to find the guys all grinning at each other.

"NIGHT PAUL!" I shouted back and he and Marko laughed at how loud I was, I linked arms with Jess and we headed off to the concert.

"Wow, you're here like for a half an hour and already the coolest guys on the boardwalk are talking to you?" she nudged me and I laughed.

"Yeah, funny thing, that. They just turned up out of nowhere and next thing you know I was talking away to them, they seem awesome. Where the hell were they when I lived here?!" I asked and Anna linked me on the other side, laughing.

"They seem to only come here at night, when you lived here we were all too young to come here by ourselves so we just came during the day, therefore it is highly unlikely you would have met before." She explained logically, I nodded, "Oh yeah, the blonde seemed to really like you." Anna said.

"Who Paul?" I asked.

"No not him, the really hot one standing like so close to you that you looked like you were about to make out!" she exclaimed and I shoved her.

"Shut up! Yeah that's David; he lit my cigarette for me when I didn't have a lighter. He was just being friendly." I defended.

"Nuh-uh he gave you _the look_." Anna said and I laughed. "We have got to bring her back so they can flirt some more." She spoke over to May and I shook my head.

"No way! This is a girly week, no guys allowed."

"AWK!" they both whined and I took off running, dragging them by their arms.

"No way! Come on, let's go have some fun!" I said and we all headed off for a great night. I decided it would be pretty harmless just to show up to the boardwalk sometime again and see the guys. Boy how wrong I would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Hey everyone! I decided to turn this into a full story because I was happy to see all the follows, favourites and the review I got for the first chapter, I wanna thank you guys for making my day! I'll try to update as often as I can, I am writing two fanfictions at the minute, this one and one for The Haunting In Connecticut (any fans of the movie are free to check it out!) so I'm trying to give equal attention to both. Here is Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Btw I am still taking suggestions for which lost boy she'll have a bit of romance with, I'm having a tough time deciding so if anyone wants to let me know what they think I'd appreciate it! Thanks guys and enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything from The Lost Boys, all that stuff belongs to the director, writers, etc. I only own Jay and her crazy friends.**

The concert turned out to be not half bad! We danced like no one was watching and I had an amazing time, I was really glad I came here. When it was over we were all planning to head back to Jess' house.

"Where's your car?" she asked me.

"It's down that way, right at the end." I pointed down the boardwalk.

"Ours is over there." She said, pointing to her car that was sitting not too far away.

"Do you want me to walk down with you?" May asked but I shook my head.

"I can walk down on my own, I'll be fine. Besides there's that much crap in my car you'd have a hard time finding somewhere decent to sit." We laughed; my car really was always a landfill site.

"If you're sure." She said, looking guiltily at me.

"Of course, I'll meet you guys at the road leading down to where Jess' is, if you wait there for me, I can never remember how to get to your house from there." I admitted and Jess laughed.

"Sure thing, see you there!" she said and her, May and Anna all headed off to her car.

I walked down the boardwalk looking around me, now that it was late a lot of people were heading home, all that was left were some teenagers running around, no doubt drunk and thinking the party was far from over. As I looked around the place I noticed a little boy of about ten standing off on his own, staring into space. He was a cute little thing; he had longish brown hair that fell into his eyes and a grey jacket on. He didn't have anyone with him and I thought he looked a little sad. I walked over beside him and he looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Hey buddy," I squatted down until we were the same height so as not to intimidate him, "Are you okay? You lost?" I asked.

"No I'm fine, just waiting on Star to come back from the concert. I didn't wanna go." He answered in a small voice.

"So she just left you here all alone?" I asked, anyone could snatch this kid, Star didn't sound very responsible to me.

"Yeah but she said she'd be back soon." He answered.

"Would you like me to wait with you until she comes to get you?" he had a small grin on his face and nodded, I sat down beside him.

"What's your name?" he asked, turning to me.

"Jayda-Lynn but call me Jay, my full name is a bit of a mouthful." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm Laddie." He said confidently, I liked how he wasn't so shy any more. Just as I was about to say something a woman interrupted us.

"Laddie!" she called and I looked up to see a brown-haired woman, a few years older than me, staring at us with curiosity. She was extremely pretty, she wore a long beaded shirt and a white top, and she had brown curly hair that fell into her eyes. She swept it back with one hand and then held the hand out to Laddie.

"Come on Laddie, the others are waiting." She said and Laddie got up, grabbing the sleeve of my jacket and leading me over to her.

"Star this is Jay, she was keeping me company until you got here." I smiled politely but she didn't return it.

"Saw you talking to David and the others earlier." She said, weird conversation starter but okay.

"Yeah I was just-"

"You should stay away from them, trust me. It's for your own safety." She cut me off and I got slightly pissed, this girl hasn't even known me for two minutes and she's already telling me what to do?

"Oh yeah, you're a real expert on safety. What are you thinking leaving a child out here on his own while you go running off to a concert? Someone could have taken him!" I snapped. Laddie pulled on my jacket sleeve and I looked down to see he was getting upset.

"Please don't be mad at Star! I'm fine; I had you with me so I was alright. Please Jay?" he begged and I looked back up at Star.

"Fine, I won't be mad at Star. So long as she doesn't tell me what to do, I think I can judge that for myself." I said and Star nodded.

"Fine. But please think about what I said." She said and although I'm sure I would, I didn't wanna give her the satisfaction of thinking she could scare me.

"Night Star, night Laddie." I said and she gave me a strained smile, Laddie smiled genuinely and I returned it before walking down to where my car was.

No sooner had I gotten to my car had I noticed four amazing bikes beside it, I mustn't have seen them earlier. I was in the middle of admiring them when the owners came over. What do you know, it was David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne. I smirked; it seemed so like them to own bikes like that. Marko was the first one to notice me and grinned, he tapped Paul's shoulder and walked over to me, the rest of the guys following suit as they realised who he was heading over to.

"So much for seeing you some other time this week, twice in one night! You following us, Jay?" Marko teased.

I chuckled, "You wish! I was checking out those bikes when you guys came along."

"They are awesome, aren't they?" Paul asked and I nodded.

"Definitely." I admitted, David smirked.

"Maybe you'd like to go for a ride some time?" he asked.

"Yeah I'd love to, maybe some other night though. I have to meet my friends right now." He nodded.

"Some other night then." He sounded confident and I nodded.

We said our goodbyes and I got into my car, I cast one last glance towards the bikes and saw Star getting on David's bike and Laddie getting on Dwayne's. Oh yeah, sure Star, keeping away from the guys was _for my own safety_. She looked over and I raised an eyebrow in question to which she smiled. They all took off across the beach, the guys all hooting and laughing as they went. I had to laugh to myself as I headed to meet the girls, they really were strange guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:****Hey! I decided that since so many people have followed and favourited this fic (btw a massive thank you to anyone who did, it really made my day!) I would update a bit early, so here is Chapter 3! This chapter is a bit longer than the others were which I am pleased about and I would just like to thank Sam0728 for suggesting a pairing, you actually read my mind I was leaning towards Dwayne or David more because Marko and Paul are just like two awesome siblings that you have, so thanks for letting me know what you think! Anyone else that wants to let me know can feel free, I hope you guys like the chapter and feel free to drop a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, all that stuff belongs to the directors, writers etc. All I own is Jay and her crazy friends.**

The next night I was back at the boardwalk, my friends had practically dragged me here to see if the guys are here, they were acting like excited little schoolgirls all day over getting me back here, May had several failed attempts to put me in a dress, apparently my jeans, converse and a t-shirt idea just wasn't going down well with the rest of the gang. After a lot of debate they finally let me have my own way, so I was walking around in my Queen t-shirt, some faded blue jeans, my leather jacket and red converse. My friends had conveniently ditched me but I could tell they were keeping tabs on me, I however walked around just enjoying the atmosphere, I wasn't really looking out for the guys. If I saw them, great. If I didn't, it wouldn't be a big loss. Just as I was passing a group of Surf Nazis, one particular drunk asshole grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey gorgeous." He slurred, I almost gagged on the stench of alcohol coming off his breath. His friends all wolf whistled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for this buddy, just get your hand off me." I said and he pretended to look hurt.

"Aw come on, I know you want me." He whispered and leaned in.

"Oh you're right," I whispered and leaned in, his smirk growing, "I want you… to leave me the hell alone!" I shouted and wrenched free of his grip. I went to walk away but he grabbed me roughly by the wrist and pulling me back.

"Hey no bitch talks to me like that and gets away with it!" he snapped. I noticed some on-lookers started to gather.

"Well allow me to be the first." I hissed and brought my knee up and swiftly hit him in the crotch. I stormed away just as he fell to the floor holding his privates and began shouting obscenities at me. I walked over to the railings overlooking the beach and glared out onto the ocean, trying to forget about that loser. I had just begun to enjoy the sound of the waves and the wind on my face before I felt someone stand close beside me. I rolled my eyes and turned to give who I assumed was the guy from before or one of his friends. The words got stuck in my throat as my eyes met David's icy blue ones and he chuckled.

"Not who you were expecting, huh?" he said and I blushed.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said and he chuckled again.

"Who? That jerk-off whose nuts you destroyed? I don't think he's gonna be walking anywhere without a lot of difficulty for quite some time." He said and I found myself laughing.

"I may have over-reacted just a little." I said and he shook his head.

"Nah I don't think you did. Guys who treat girls like that deserve a kick in the nuts every once in a while. Glad you had the guts to do it."

"You didn't expect me to do something like that?" I asked incredulously and he stared out onto the ocean.

"No I did, see you remind me a lot of someone. Someone who doesn't take crap from others and isn't afraid of a challenge." He said and I had a feeling who he was talking about.

"Let me guess, I remind you of yourself." I said and he smiled.

"Exactly, couldn't really figure out who you reminded me of last night, but I do now."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, both staring out onto the beach as teens ran about bonfires and danced to lame music, I sighed contentedly and I could feel David looking at me, I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. So where are your friends at?" he asked.

"Around, probably on one of the rides."

"They ditched you? That wasn't very nice of them."

"Well apparently they thought if they left me alone long enough you'd show up, you do seem to have a talent for it." I smirked and he laughed.

"I guess I do, huh?"

"Looks like it. Hey, I'm not the only one alone here, where are the rest of the guys?"

"Away to get something to eat." He said and some way he said it made it seem like an inside joke, like really they were doing something else.

"Why didn't you go with them? Aren't you hungry?" I asked and he stared me right in the eyes, a glint appeared in his blue eyes and I was honestly a little scared of it. His smile was a little mocking but I could see the danger of it, it was like a shark that just found its latest meal.

"Starving." He said in a low voice. Just as I was about to question him I felt a pair of arms wrap around my hips, and I looked down to see Laddie smiling up at me.

"Hi Jay!" he greeted cheerfully and I leant down to give him a hug.

"What's up Laddie?" I asked and as I straightened up I saw the rest of the guys coming over, Star trailing behind them.

"Hi Jay!" Paul greeted just as brightly as Laddie and I was surprised to be caught in a tight hug by him, I laughed and ruffled his wild hair.

"Hey Paul, you aiming to crack all my ribs or just a few?" I asked and he laughed before letting me go.

"Hey Marko, Dwayne, Star." I greeted the others and both Marko and Dwayne smiled and nodded, but Star looked worried.

"Whatcha up to Jay?" Marko asked and David answered before I could.

"She kicked the shit out of a Surf Nazi." He said with a completely straight face and for a few seconds all the guys looked stunned before Paul and Marko broke into a fit of laughter, clapping me on the back. Even Dwayne smiled approvingly.

"Damn she is a feisty one!" Paul said and I grinned.

"Yeah who knew our little Jay could do such a thing?" Marko teased and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey never under-estimate me Marko, I'm full of surprises." I warned and he grinned.

"Oh we all are." he said with a wink, the other guys chuckled ominously and I had a feeling his words were more serious than I was being lead to believe.

"OH JAY THERE YOU ARE!" I heard Jess shout and I whirled around to see the girls all walking towards us grinning like idiots.

"We have been looking for you for ages and we were getting worried you were gonna be on your own, but you found some friends!" May said brightly and I rolled my eyes, throwing an arm around her and giving David a _we both know that's bullshit_ look to which he smiled.

"Oh yeah you were real worried about me. But yeah I did find some friends, girls this is David, Dwayne, Marko, Paul, Star and Laddie." I said and pointed them all out; they all either waved or smiled, except for Star of course. "And guys this is Jess, May and Anna." I said and they all smiled.

"So uh, we were thinking of heading home soon, you ready to go or are you staying?" Anna asked.

"Well we all came in the one car and I don't fancy a hike back to Jess' in the dark so I guess I'll be going." I turned to wave goodbye to the guys and laughed as Paul pouted like a small child.

"One of us can give you a ride home later if you want, you did promise to go for a ride on one of the bikes?" David offered and I smile, I found myself wanting to stay with them.

"She would love to!" Jess said before I could even open my mouth, I could only laugh as she towed May and Anna away as they shouted their goodbyes.

"I guess I'll be staying then." I said and David nodded with a smirk, Paul had his usual goofy grin back.

"Great! What are we gonna do?" Laddie asked and tugged on my hand excitedly.

"How about we show Jay the caves?" David suggested and everyone nodded except Star, who was looking more and more worried as time went on.

"Yeah!" Laddie exclaimed and we set off down the boardwalk to where their bikes were. I noticed as we walked down people parted like the red sea for the guys, no one dared step in their path. I wondered if it was out of respect or fear.

As we reached the bikes I stood a little bit away, confused as to how the set-up would work, whose bike was I getting onto?

All the guys got on and Star climbed on behind David, who didn't look particularly happy about it. Laddie climbed on to Paul's bike which left me with Dwayne or Marko. I gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, not knowing what to do. Dwayne smiled and held his hand out to help me onto his bike; I smiled thankfully and climbed on behind him. I was worried Marko would be upset but when I looked over he was smiling and stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture, we both laughed and the guys all revved up their engines.

"Hold on tight Jay." I heard Dwayne say and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I looked over to David who was smiling but it looked somewhat forced and behind him Star looked pretty scared. I raised my eyebrows and mouthed _you okay? _to her and she shook her head, looking fearfully at me. Even though she may not be my favourite of the group I didn't like the look on her face. Suddenly I didn't feel so good about going, I looked back to David who looked confused at how my smile had dropped and I tried to smile again, but it looked strained. Thankfully before I could gauge his reaction, the guys all took off one after the other and we sped off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****Here is Chapter 4! Chapter 5 should be up in like ten minutes, I figured since you have all been so amazing and favouriting/following this fic that you deserve two chapters in one day as a reward! Thank you to anyone who followed/favourited the story and I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs**

* * *

The ride to the caves was amazing; we flew on the bikes across the beach, leaving a trail of sand behind us. I laughed as the wind whipped through my hair and the rush of adrenaline flowed through my veins. I held tight onto Dwayne as we went over bumps and soon enough we arrived at the edge of a cliff. We all got off the bikes and began to descend the side of the cliffs until we reached a gate with warning signs. One by one all the others got over and I managed to scramble to the top, thankful I didn't let the girls talk me in to wearing a dress. When I reached the top I jumped down and stood up unsteadily, but Dwayne put his hands on my waist to help me get balanced until I stood up, I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I'm not the most graceful."

"No problem." He smiled.

I looked over to David who was holding a lighted branch, he was watching Dwayne and I with a dark expression. Was he jealous? I blushed and Dwayne looked to David before dropping his hands from my waist.

"Come on." David said and led the way down into the caves. I stepped around Dwayne and began walking down; he followed close behind with one hand on the small of my back, where David couldn't see. I told myself it was to keep me balanced; it didn't stop the furious blush that creeped up onto my cheeks. When we finally made it down into an open area of the caves I looked around in wonder. It was amazing! Candles lit the place and gave it a mysterious glow, a fountain stood in the middle of the room and various pieces of furniture sat around it. I looked around in amazement, jumping slightly when David's voice came from beside me.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack. So now it's ours. What do you think?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think… this is probably the coolest place I have ever been in my life!" I exclaimed and the guys all laughed. I went over to the fountain and climbed on the edge, walking around and surveying all the cool things around the place. Dwayne sat on the couch, Marko and Paul sat on the edge of the fountain and David sat in an old-style wheelchair. They were all watching me with smiles, like they were pleased I liked the place, I noticed Star and Laddie were watching me with worried eyes, but I shrugged it off. I hopped down and walked over to the empty seat on the couch beside Dwayne. I noticed David's smile dropping ever so slightly.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" I asked.

"A while," David smirked and Dwayne chuckled beside me, "You think you'd like it here, Jay?" David asked and I nodded.

"I would kill to have a place like this." I said and David laughed.

"That's good." He said and I found myself laughing but slightly uneasily, there was something about how he was acting that made me think these weren't just innocent questions and remarks, he had a motive behind it. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, silently watching as the others had fun. Paul was smoking God knows what and Marko had a pigeon in his hands, I smiled as it seemed really comfortable being held by him. Star and Laddie watched me from the bed and David sat looking at me with a hint of a smile of his face. I looked to Dwayne was up to, he was reading a book… interesting.

"What are you reading?" I asked, I actually found it kinda interesting that he'd be reading a book.

"Romeo and Juliet, the play." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh God I hate that story." I said with a laugh and David chuckled.

"What? Aren't girls supposed to buy into the whole bullshit idea of true love?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah I mean I think it's a possibility but come on! They were two young teenagers that fell in love and got married in like two days! And then because their daddies say they can't be together they stage a whole stunt that winds up backfiring and they both end up dead? Boring!" I said and then covered my mouth, looking to Dwayne. "Crap I ruined the ending!"

He laughed. "Chill out, I've already read it. Just reading it again." He replied and I breathed a sigh of relief to which he smiled before going back to the book.

"Hey Jay," David said, "Come here for a minute." He said and I walked over. He held out a hand and I took it, he pulled me onto his lap and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, you thirsty?" he said and I noticed a hush fell over the cave, Marko let the bird fly free before coming over and sitting in my previously vacated spot on the couch, I noticed Dwayne had put the book down and was watching me intently. Paul came over and sat on a box a few feet from me and Star stood behind David's shoulder, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ummm… I'm alright?" I said, unsure.

"How about a drink? We have some good stuff here." David said.

"Uhhh…. Sure." I replied and he nodded to Paul who grinned before skipping off and returning a few seconds later with a beautiful bottle. It had jewels and gold bands around it, it seemed to be filled with a dark liquid. He handed it to David who popped the cork on the top before holding it out to me.

"Try some, it's nice." He said and I looked around at all the guys before looking to Star, she shook her head slightly and I started to get worried. "Come on," David said in almost a whisper, "Be one of us." What the hell?

"I'm not… too sure." I said and I noticed his eyes darken slightly.

"Try a little, look, I'll even take some first so you know there's no funny business." He said and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a swig. He opened his eyes again and held the bottle out, smiling.

"Try some." He insisted and I took the bottle into my hands. It seemed harmless enough, it looked just like wine. And David had tried it so I knew there was nothing wrong with it. I brought the bottle to my lips, taking a small sip. David and the others clapped and hooted and I smiled, there really was nothing to be afraid of. I felt great, a warm feeling was spreading through my body and I felt calm. For the next hour or so I was in a bit of a daze, I was finding it hard to focus on what was going on around me, eventually I sobered up a little and walked over to David.

"Having fun?2 he asked.

"Yeah but I should probably get home or the girls will start to worry. Can one of you guys take me?"

He frowned but nodded, "Sure, I'll take you home."

I said goodbye to all the guys and Star before David and I headed back to his bike, I gave him directions to Jess' and we set off. The ride was fun, but I had that feeling again where everything was an insane hazy kind of fog. I couldn't focus on trees or anything as we passed by. I shook it off and blamed it on me being tired. Soon enough we arrived at Jess' house, David pulled up at the end of the driveway and I hopped off the bike. I checked that the house had lights on so I knew they were home, before turning back to David to thank him for the ride. When I did, I was surprised to see his face inches from mine, my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't look away from his blue eyes, which stared into mine before going to my lips. He leaned in and gave me a light kiss, not exactly one you would expect from someone who seems so tough, and it was surprisingly gentle. He pulled away and I blushed at which he chuckled before tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for the ride and... Everything." I managed to finally saw.

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you soon." He said with confidence and i raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you know for a fact we'll see each other before I go?"

"Oh I'd bet my life on it." He winked before starting the bike and driving off, looking back once more to smile at me.

I stood at the bottom of the driveway and watched him leave, before I turned and headed towards the house with a smile on my face. I carefully made my way up the stairs and past where jess and the other girls were asleep to one of the many guest rooms the house had. I flopped down on the bed fully clothed and found I was suddenly exhausted, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** Here is Chapter 5, enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs**

* * *

"Jayda! Wake up!" I heard the next morning and opened my eyes to see May standing over me with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said as she started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Someone got in late last night! Jess and Anna are on their way up and we wanna know everything!" she said before hopping off the bed and heading over to the window.

As soon as she opened the blinds the room was flooded with sunlight and I covered my eyes, groaning as I buried my face in the pillow.

"Ahhh close the blinds! It's too early for such bright light!"

"It's almost noon! We've been waiting for you to wake up for ages. Jeez you look like you're hungover… oh my God, are you?! You got drunk didn't you?! What did you do? Or should I say _who_ did you do?" she said and raised here eyebrows; I laughed and shoved her as she sat on the bed.

"God give me a minute to wake up! No I didn't get drunk… I don't think," she frowned and I laughed, "And I did not _do_ anyone!"

"Aw damn we were hoping for some juicy details!" Jess said as her and Anna joined us on the bed. Anna handed me a cup of coffee which I gratefly accepted, my throat felt like it had been scrubbed out with some iron wool. I took a gulp but there was no change, I even tried coughing but nothing would work. I looked up to the girls and smiled sheepishly.

"So come on, spill!" Anna demanded and I blushed.

"Well after you guys left we headed back to their place and I may have had a small drink but I didn't get wasted, much to May's disappointment. Things kinda went on from there and then David took me home a while later and… we may have kissed." I said with a grin and May squealed, jeez these girls belong in a chick flick!

"Oh my God! I told you something would happen with her and David!" she said triumphantly and I looked to Anna and Jess who were shaking their heads and laughing, great I wasn't the only one that thought May had went nuts.

"Alright, alright. We've got the gossip now we're gonna leave you to sleep for a while, I didn't hear you coming in last night before I went to sleep so it must have been really late. Plus you look like shit, you need some beauty sleep… two weeks should do it." She laughed and ducked as I threw a pillow at her head. The girls all headed downstairs and I shut the blinds, relaxing now that the room was darker before getting under the covers and going back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up that night to find that the pain in my throat was still there so I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen in search of a drink. When I got to the kitchen I tried water, milk and orange juice, nothing was helping my throat. I fished some painkillers out of the cupboard and took two before sitting at the table and putting my head in my hands, my throat was really starting to annoy me.

"Hey, you okay?" Jess asked as she came in from the sitting room.

"Yeah fine, my throat is killing me though." I said and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Damn it must be bad, we have some tins of vegetable soup, if you want I can heat one up for you, it might help?" she offered and I smiled.

"That would be great, thanks Jess." She smiled before getting a tin out and searching for a tin-opener.

"So you had fun with the guys last night, huh?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yeah I did, they seem really awesome."

"Yeah but a whole lot of people are scared of them, they're meant to be like some local gang. People actually call them 'The Lost Boys'" she laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"The Lost Boys? As in Peter Pan?" I asked.

"Not sure, I always wondered why they're called that. No one really knows, but don't you think it suits them perfectly?" she laughed.

"Yeah it actually does." I said. She found the tin opener and tried to get it into the tin.

"Oh and another really weird thing, I- oh shit!" I looked up in alarm to see her take her hand away from the tin opener, a pretty nasty cut was on the top of her index finger. Suddenly all I could think about or smell was blood, she was running it under cold water and I had to force myself to stay in the chair. My throat started burning and I could feel my heart beat in my ears.

"I'm gonna go put a band-aid on this. Hey, you okay?" she asked and looked concerned at my hands that were gripping the sides of my chair until the knuckles were white. I nodded, not trusting my voice, and she went up to the bathroom.

I walked over to the counter and gripped the edge, breathing deeply. What the hell was happening to me? I could smell blood everywhere, I could taste the metallic taste off blood and I looked up to see the tin-opener on the counter. There was some blood on the blade and I grabbed it before running it under the water until it was clean. I set it on the side and tried to calm down. My mouth felt so weird, like my teeth had grew really sensitive. I walked over to the mirror to inspect them and screamed at what I saw, I was freaking see-through! I could see my body to the cupboards behind me. May and Anna ran into the kitchen looking freaked.

"What happened?" Anna cried and I backed away from the mirror so they would see how weird I looked.

"Uhhhh… I saw a spider on the floor!" I said and May yelped.

"Where?!" she cried and I rolled my eyes.

"It's gone now. Guys I'm really sorry I need to run out do something. I'll be back later." I said and walked quickly to the hall and grabbed my keys. I could hear them laughing and I knew they thought I was running off to be romantic with David, when really I was gonna ask him what the hell was going on. And not nicely. I jumped into my car and sped off to the boardwalk.

* * *

I jumped out of the car as soon as the engine stopped and jogged through the boardwalk, searching for the guys. Ten minutes later and I had no luck, where the hell do they hide?

"Looking for someone?" I heard behind me and turned to see two teenage guys, a little younger than me, standing with serious faces. I noticed then I had stopped outside the comic book store, not a great place to meet two guys.

"Uh yeah, you haven't seen a group of four bikers have you?" I asked and they shared a look before turning back to me.

"You mean The Lost Boys?" one said in a tone that told me they weren't buddies with the guys, I nodded. "We've seen them, what do you want with them?"

"I need to talk to them, like right now. Where did you see them?" I demanded.

"What's the rush? What do you need to discuss?" he said and I found myself having to resist the urge to take off his bandana and gag him with it.

"None of your damn business!" I said and grabbed him by his shirt collar, throwing him up against the wall we were standing beside.

The other guy stood glaring at me whilst the one I had by the collar looked slightly amused.

"Jeez calm down," he said, "Just curious, you don't look like you're feeling too good. Had a late night?" he said and I let him go.

"I may have, why?" he looked at the other guy who then stepped forward.

"You didn't drink anything when you were with those guys did you?" he said and I felt suddenly panicked.

"I did! Why, what is the big deal?!" I cried and the shared another look (if they do it again I'm going to bash their foreheads together!) and nodded.

"Come inside." Bandana boy said, "There's something you should know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**** Hey! Here is the next chapter, I had originally planned to have this up yeserday but I didn't have enough time to get it posted up so here it is! I hope you like it and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, I only own my OC Jay and her crazy friends.**

* * *

I leaned the counter in the comic book shop with the two guys, who I found out where Edgar and Allen Frog, they were two brothers that worked in the store which their parents owned. Apparently this was just a cover for their true purpose- the pursuit of truth, justice and the American way... _Right. _

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked.

"Notice anything strange about your beloved bikers?" Edgar asked.

"Um they're a little weird, why?"

"Weird doesn't begin to describe this guys. Have you noticed that they don't go out during the day, they stay up all night, they're all kinda dangerous-looking?" Allen asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything. They're bikers! They're young and of course they're gonna stay up all night! What is the problem?"

"The problem is they're not just a group of young guys looking for a good time... They're vampires." Edgar said with a straight face and I stared at them for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Oh yeah, sure guys. I bet ze vant to suck my blood, no?" I joked but they remained serious.

"They don't want to kill you. They want you to join them." Edgar said.

"Come on, this is crazy! Like I would ever become a vampire!"

"You already have." Allen said and I froze.

"Okay, what?"

"That stuff you drank last night? That wasn't wine, it was blood from the head vampire, and in this case that's David. You're officially a half-vampire; all you need to do is make your first kill to complete the transformation into a leech." He said, I shook my head.

"This is insane... You guys are both nuts!"

"Haven't you felt a little weird since drinking that stuff? A little on edge? A little thirsty?" Allen said and I rubbed my throat to try and soothe the burn so I could pretend he was wrong.

"I can't be! I just can't be a vampire, there's no way!"

Edgar lifted a mirror onto the counter and I was forced to look at my still-transparent reflection.

"Believe it sister, you're on your way to being a bloodsucker." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We want David and his pals dead. They're killing more and more innocent people and we want it to stop. If you help us, you can go back to being human again. If you kill the head vampire, all half vampires return to normal."

"Where do you get this shit?" I asked and Allen thrust a comic into my hands. _Vampires Everywhere_, I rolled my eyes.

"A comic book? Seriously guys?"

"You gonna help us or not?"

"Of course not! I can't kill any of the guys. And neither can you, this is all just a big mistake. I won't help you kill them."

"Fine, go run back to your beloved vamps then, excuse us for trying to stop you becoming a monster." Edgar snapped.

"Don't act like a little bitch just because I'm not buying in to your little bullshit horror story. The guys aren't killers." I wasn't so sure if it was them or me I was trying so hard to convince. They remained expressionless so I straightened up and went to walk out, but Edgar caught my arm.

"You wanna leave? Fine. But remember this Jay; if you're not our ally, you're an enemy. If you turn into a bloodsucker, we'll kill you the first chance you get." He said in a low voice and I leaned in and spoke in the same threatening tone.

"Don't threaten me, Frog. You don't scare me. You two can play Vampire Hunter all you want, this is all bullshit and you know it. Now get your hand off me before I throw you up against another wall, this time I'll make sure you go through it." He dropped my arm like a hot potato; I stormed out of the shop, shaking my head. This was all a mistake.  
Wasn't it?

* * *

I was about to give up hope and head back to my car, and then I saw them. They were laughing and joking around which just infuriated me more for some reason. I walked over and Star was the first to see me, I noticed her take a few steps back as if she was worried a fight was gonna break out. I tapped David on the shoulder and he turned around and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Well look who it is, told you we'd see each other again." He chuckled but I wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he made a go ahead gesture with his arm, I noticed none of the other guys had moved, "Alone." I added and the guys all smirked before heading off in a different direction, Star and Laddie were trailing behind looking back at me worriedly.

"Alright we're alone, what's up?" David said and I turned back to see him looking slightly amused, like he already had an idea of exactly what was going on.

"What happened last night?" I said and he raised a hand to his chin and looked deep in thought.

"Well let's see. I saw you beat up some Surf Nazi and then I walked over here to where you were standing and-" I cut him off with a sharp slap across the face. Almost as soon as I did it I regretted it, but I felt so on edge and him sarcasm wasn't helping. He turned back with a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes again.

"That wasn't very nice." He said in a low voice.

"Stop bullshitting me, David. I am not in the mood for this right now." I said in the same low tone.

"Well then, what do you want to know?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What was in that bottle I drank last night?" I asked and he smirked, "David, what was in the damn bottle?!" I demanded.

"Had a little chat with the Frog brothers, did we?" he said and I froze in shock, damn I was hoping that whole bizarre incident could be forgotten. "What did those two say?"

I don't know if it was the fact he asked me like what they say actually matters, or if it was just how damn strange everything seemed, but suddenly I believed the Frog brothers. I looked at David and knew that he was something else other than a human, they all were. And I couldn't deny that he knew full well what getting me to drink that blood was gonna do.

"They told me what you are. And what you made me." I said in a weak voice, wanting him to look at me like I was crazy or asked me what the hell I was talking about; instead he nodded slightly and smiled.

"So now you know." He said.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to know before you got me to drink the blood." I said bitterly.

"Well if I did you would have got scared and ran, you're scared right now. I can tell." He smirked.

"I'm not scared, David! I'm angry! You took away my humanity and you didn't even tell me, I had to find out from a pair of douches who are out to get you. They want you dead."

He snorted, "They're just two losers that have read one too many horror comics, like we would ever be afraid of them. And stop being so dramatic, Jay. Maybe if you actually thought for a moment you'd realise just how lucky you are to be a vampire. You never get old, you never die, and you get to stay with us forever."

"But at what cost? I have to kill people to do that, David." I said and his eyes narrowed.

"So you are scared."

"I am not scared!" I said somewhat childishly, he smirked and I knew he was just doing this to rile me up.

"Yes you are. You can't take a life, you're weak."

"I am not weak." I snarled in a low voice, he leaned in and I refused to break eye-contact.

"Prove it." He said, and crashed his lips to mine.

I should have ran as far away as I could get, I should have broken his nose or given him a similar treatment to the Surf Nazi the other night. Some part of me was screaming all this at me, but I wouldn't listen. I kissed him back with everything that I had, a fire very different from the aching burn in my throat was coursing through my body. Unlike the one in my throat, I didn't want this fire to stop. As I pulled away I knew I would end up giving in, because I couldn't say no to him, to any of them. I was theirs now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**** Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your favourites and follows, I'm so glad you like the story! I decided to post up the next Chapter today, I hope you like it, if so please leave me a review! I love reading them lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. I only own Jay and her crazy friends.**

* * *

"So what now?" I asked when I finally was about to speak again.

"Now you have to feed to become one of us, after that you're officially part of the club. You'll no longer be able to go out into the daylight or you'll burst into flames." He said calmly.

"Lovely!" I said sarcastically, "I have to go back to Jess' first."

"So much for proving you're not weak, you're running off before you've even become one of us." David said and I shook my head.

"I have to go home and figure out a way to tell my friends some excuse that they won't question. How do you tell the people that have known you most of your life that you are leaving them and that you can still see them, just not in the daylight?" I asked and threw my hands up; this was going to be a nightmare!

"Just tell them I asked you to come stay with us, if they have a problem with it, screw them." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"It'll have to be a bit more tactful than that. Ugh, I'll figure something out, when will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night, meet us here. Bring some stuff with you for the caves, you'll be staying there with us from now on." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow." I agreed.

"Good. I'll go tell the guys this time tomorrow we'll have our first official Lost Girl." He smirked and I grinned, it did sound pretty cool. I nodded before heading back to my car, my smile quickly faded when I shut the door. What was I gonna do?

* * *

When I arrived back at the house I shut the door and walked into the kitchen, all the girls were sitting at the table. There was total silence.

"Uh… hi?" I said.

"What time do you call this?!" Jess exclaimed and I jumped in surprise.

"What?" I squeaked and she laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Come sit down! We wanna hear exactly what happened when you ran off to meet David." I sat down and chuckled.

"Well… I may be… going to stay with him and the guys for a while." I said and all the girls' jaws hit the table. If only they knew that by _a while _I meant _forever_.

"Are you serious? That is so wild!" May clapped and had a grin on her face.

"Yeah it really is! You sure about this?" Jess asked.

"Yeah… I am. I don't wanna leave yet. I have no clue what I wanna do these next few years so I figure why not stay here and have some fun. Mom won't mind, since her and Phil got married she's as happy as can be, plus she's always wanted me to move somewhere nice. What's better than here?" I said and they all smiled.

"So when you're not too busy with David, we can still see you, right?" Anna asked and I maintained my smile, even though I knew eventually we would have to stop hanging out for fear they'd realise I wasn't aging.

"Of course, the guys are gonna be at the boardwalk all the time so I can hitch a ride with one of them until I get a bike sorted out. The way they go to their place isn't exactly made for my Mustang." I said sheepishly.

"A new guy and you're getting a bike? Damn this guy is good for you; you're turning into a wild one!" May giggled and I laughed.

"Well this is interesting, you come for a week and end up staying for a lot longer." Anna said and I nodded, they had no idea exactly how long I'd be here.

"Well come on! You have to start getting ready!" May said and I shook my head.

"I'll do that tomorrow, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head up to bed. You can help me pack tomorrow." They all nodded and I headed to bed.

I got under the covers and sighed happily, the girls seemed fine with it. I could sense they thought it would only be for a little while, so I knew that at some point they'd want to know why I don't leave and that would probably end in us never talking again. I didn't want o leave them, but I had to protect them. My mom wouldn't really be an issue, she got remarried a few months back and she and Phil were having the time of their lives, travelling all over the world. Suddenly the whole situation didn't seem so complicated. Plus I never had to worry about aging, what girl wouldn't love that? Suddenly I found myself looking forward to tomorrow; I couldn't wait to start my new life as a vampire.

* * *

By the next night I had all my stuff packed, plus a whole load of clothes the girls had donated so I would have plenty to wear. I drove to the boardwalk and got out of the car near where I said I'd meet David. I walked over to the rail and stared out onto the beach, waiting. Within a few minutes a pair of cold hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." The person whispered in my ear and I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Paul." I said with a smile and he dropped his hands and I turned only to be engulfed in a tight hug.

"I always wanted a little sister." He said and I grinned, he was a sweet guy and would make an awesome older brother. The rest of the guys came over and I turned to David.

"So… here I am!" I said and he chuckled.

"I see that, didn't you bring anything with you?" he said and I pointed to the car.

"All my stuff is in the car, I figured I could get it later." I said with a shrug and he nodded.

"We're gonna have to see about getting a bike for you, that car won't be able to make it to the caves with us, you're gonna have to get a bike soon."

"Yeah maybe I'll sort one out in a while, for now I can just take the road around to where the caves are and park there. Maybe I can sell the car in a while and put the money towards getting a bike." I said and he chuckled.

"Or maybe we can just uh, borrow one from someone who won't need theirs anymore." He said just as casually and I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that works too. So when are we gonna do this?" I asked and rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Anything that would cure the burn in my throat sounded good right about now.

"Right now." David said and the guys all hooted.

"Where?" I said and he looked around the boardwalk.

"Ordinarily we'd find a group of ones down at the beach, or maybe some drunken assholes that wander into an abandoned part of the boardwalk. But right now I see the perfect option for you." He said and put his hands on my hips, turning me around and pointing to a group of surfers over outside the bar. One was staggering about and was pondering (and not too quietly) the idea of heading down to the beach for a party. When none of his friends seemed up for the idea he waved them off and headed in the general direction of the beach. I smirked as I finally realised he was the Surf Nazi I had kicked in the balls only a couple of days before.

"Why don't you go see if he wants some company?" David whispered in my ear and I nodded before following after him. He clumsily made his way down the steps and out onto the beach, heading towards a secluded part, away from the boardwalk. I walked quietly behind him, the rush of anticipation flowing through me. Eventually he stopped and stood in the spot for a second, no doubt hearing my footsteps approach on the sand. As he turned everything went into slow motion and I could feel myself giving in to the thirst I felt. As he turned around his eyes widened in horror, my fangs had come out and I no doubt had a crazed look in my eyes. He tried to scream but my hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Miss me?" I said before lunging for his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Hey, here is the next chapter! Sorry I took so long to post it but I didn't have a lot of chances to write over the weekend so here it is! Not that much in this chapter but I wanted to try and keep the story going for a while and so the chapters are gonna be pretty short. The story won't be going on much longer, maybe about another three or four chapters just so you can see how Jay settles into life as a vampire. But don't be too sad, because I am considering writing a sequel with the Emmerson's in it after Christmas, which will be different from the movie (I think) because of Jay being involved, so if you think a sequel would be good please let me know in a review! Once again thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favourited the story, I really love seeing how many people like the story, it makes my day! So enjoy the chapter and leave a review please!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own Jay and her crazy friends.**

* * *

When I had drained all the blood I could drink from the Surf Nazi I let his limp body fall to the sand and whipped my mouth. My whole body felt like it was alive with electricity, there was an insane rush of adrenaline and I was sure my heart was thundering in my chest. But when I touched my neck to see I didn't feel anything, I panicked and put a hand to my chest. Nothing there either, what the- oh yeah, vampire thing. I actually didn't feel any different from being a normal human, the burn in my throat was gone and it felt nice and cool. I felt like I had just finished a ten mile run but like I wanted to turn around and run the ten miles again, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. I looked down at the body and wondered what the hell I was gonna do with it, I had no idea. I couldn't take it back to the boardwalk or someone would see me, I couldn't dump it in the water or it would just float back to the shore. I was totally stuck… suddenly I heard a chuckle behind me and whirled around to see David standing with a smirk on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief that it was him.

"Nice work. Your top looks a little worse for wear though." He said and I looked down to see some blood covering the top of my grey t-shirt, damn. I closed over my leather jacket and it seemed to do the trick.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better. But you need to get rid of that." He said and pointed to the body at my feet.

"Oh thank you I hadn't thought about that," I said with sarcasm, "What do I do with it?" I asked.

"Take it about a mile out in the water and dump it, that way it'll float out to sea instead of back in towards us." He said and I turned to him in disbelief.

"Oh that's a great idea! Quick question though, how the hell do I drag a body a mile out into the water?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't drag it, you carry it." He said, speaking slowly like I had some problem understanding his brilliant plan, it sounded like he was full of crap.

"How exactly do you carry a body all the way out there?" I said and turned to point out towards the black water to further emphasise my point.

"You pick it up and fly it out. It's not that hard." He said and I sniggered before it occurred to me that his voice didn't come from behind me, but above me. I looked up in shock to see him floating about ten feet off the ground, smiling down at me.

"You know your plan would have sounded a lot less far-fetched if you had told me you could do _that_." I said as I crossed my arms. He laughed and lowered himself until he was standing in front of me.

"And miss the look on your face? I don't think so." He snickered and I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So does that mean I can fly too?" I asked, it did seem kind of cool.

"Sure."

"Great! Uh… how?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Just relax and clear your mind, it'll come to you." He said and I frowned.

"What, no fairy dust or happy thoughts?" I asked and he rolled his eyes again.

"No. You just… I don't know, fly. Jeez I don't teach classes on this stuff, you just do it!" he said and I laughed.

"It's a good thing you don't do classes, you'd be a lousy teacher." I joked and he smirked. I closed my eyes and breathed out, trying to clear my head. That didn't work, the more I tried to relax and clear my head, the tenser I got! I one eye to see David standing in front of me still, a smile on his face. I sighed and opened the other, throwing my arms up.

"Well that didn't work. You'd think with such an amazing teacher I'd have done it by now." I said in a teasing tone and he stepped closer.

"You're obviously doing it wrong." He said in the same teasing tone.

"Well it's not my fault I can't clear my head! I just became a vampire and now I have to learn how to fly, don't you think if you were in my position right now, you'd be a little preoccupied with trying to take this all in rather than trying to relax so you can-" I was interrupted in my rant by him taking me by the shoulders and kissing me abruptly. Not one to complain I kissed him back, sighing contentedly as I sunk into it. A few minutes later he broke away and smirked.

"What was that for?" I breathed.

"You really needed to shut up. By the way, I hope you're not afraid of heights." He added and I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you- OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed as I looked down to see we were floating about twenty feet off the ground. I clung to David who laughed. "Damn that wasn't funny! A bit of warning would have been nice!"

"I said I hoped you weren't afraid of heights." He said and I glared. I loosened my grip on him and eventually let go since I didn't go plummeting to the earth. I chuckled at the amazement that I was flying, before the thought of how I was gonna get down hit me. As soon as I asked myself how the hell that was gonna happen I began lowering back to the sand. When my feet touched it I laughed.

"Okay, this is pretty cool." I said and he chuckled as he touched down beside me.

"Yeah it is, alright now that you know how to do it, go take care of the body." He said.

"Well I don't exactly know how to lift off, you kind of distracted me." I said and he smirked.

"Well I don't recall you complaining." He said and I chuckled before breathing out and trying to focus. A few seconds later I felt my feet leave the ground and I sighed happily.

"Okay I think I'm good." I said and bent down to grab a leg of the Surf Nazi and threw him over my shoulder before heading out over the water. I flew over the water and once I got far enough out that the lights of the boardwalk were barely visible, I dumped the body and headed back. When I reached the beach I noticed the guys had joined David and I landed beside them, narrowly avoiding tackling Paul. He laughed and picked me up to spin me around.

"She's a natural! Whoo!" he said and I laughed. He set me down and Marko laughed before putting an arm around me.

"That she is, well Jay, how does it feel being part of the club?" he asked.

"Pretty damn awesome actually, I love flying." I said and ruffled his curls. "I bet I'm faster than you!" I said and he shook his head.

"No way!" he said and Dwayne chuckled.

"Looks like you'll have to race some night and prove it. Maybe when Jay gets a bit more practice, you nearly took Paul out on that landing." He chuckled and I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Hey I only just started tonight. But soon I'll be the best!" I said and the guys laughed. I turned to David expectantly.

"So what now?" I asked, he smiled but it didn't look sincere.

"Now we gotta take you to Max." he said.

"Who's Max?" I asked, bewildered.

"He's the head vampire. We had to okay it with him before we made you one of us. And he wants to meet you now that you're a full vampire." He said and I shrugged.

"Sure." I said and we headed off to the boardwalk. I noticed it was getting pretty late and some people were heading home, we stopped outside a video store which looked pretty quiet.

"Okay, we'll wait out here. Max doesn't like having us in the store so he said to send you in on you own. Just go to the counter and ask for Max and say you have to speak to him, he knows who you are so he should recognise your name." David said and I nodded before hesitantly walking inside.

I headed over to a girl at the counter and asked for Max, she headed out through a door at the back of the shop and a few minutes later she came back out.

"His office is just back there, he said you can go right ahead on in." she said and I nodded and thanked her before heading towards the door. I was really nervous, what was this guy gonna be like? Would he look scary? Would he be an asshole? I opened the door and a man in his forties sat behind the desk, he looked up as I walked in and smiled. He had glasses and neat brown hair; he wore a suit and looked the exact opposite of what a head vampire would look like. Which was pretty smart, he had the Frog brothers fooled on that one.

"Ah! You must be Jayda-Lynn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Have a seat please." He said pleasantly and I sat in the chair in front of the desk. He folded his hands on the desk and smiled at me.

"So David and the boys took quite a liking to you. They came to me and asked if they could let you join the family. I admit I was hesitant at first, considering how Star has taken the whole situation but David assured me you would be up to the challenge! And here you are!" he said brightly and I smiled politely.

"I uh, appreciate you allowing me into the… family." I said, it sounded like he was talking about adopting me into the Brady Bunch rather than a group of vampires.

"No problem at all. I have wanted a girl in the family for a while now, perhaps you can help keep David and the boys in line, hmm?" he joked and I chuckled.

"I'll do my best, sir." I said and he waved a hand dismissively.

"Please, call me Max! and don't hesitate to come in any time to talk to me if you have any problems." He said and I smiled.

"Okay, Max."

"Well I expect you want to go have fun with the boys, I just wanted to say welcome to the family." He stood and held out his hand, I shook it firmly.

"Thank you." I said and nodded before exiting the office and walking towards the front of the shop again. Well that was… weird.

I got out the front to see David and the others over by the bikes. I walked over to David and he smiled when he saw me.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Um… Okay, he seems nice. A little too nice for a vampire though." I said and he chuckled.

"Hey! I'm nice!" Paul shouted from his bike and I giggled.

"Yeah you're also crazy, so it balances out!" I said and he laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"So you wanna grab some stuff from your car and we'll head home?" David said and I nodded before heading over to my car and grabbing a back-pack with some clothes in it. I headed back over to the bikes and David held out his hand which I took before getting on to the back of his bike.

"Damn I thought it was my turn this time!" Marko exclaimed with a pout and I laughed.

"Next time, Marko! I promise." I said and he grinned.

"I'll hold you to that, Jay!" he said and I chuckled.

"Hold on tight." David said and I wrapped my arms around his waist as the bikes took off and we headed back to the caves… Our home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**** Hey, here is Chapter 9, a bit of a short one but I wanted a little David/Jay moment in somewhere so I thought I'd put one in before I switch to the next night. Again there will only be a few more chapters until I establish Jay as part of the gang and then the story will end. BUT I'm still open to doing a sequel if people review and let me know if they would like to see one! By the way thanks to rukoitalian65 for letting me know your thought about a seuqel, and yes I totally agree that all the guys are gorgeous ) I'm trying to get her time with all of them so she can bond with the other guys too, so maybe I'll put some stuff in the next chapters where she hangs out with some of the others. Also thanks to Pagan Mamma for the review and follow, I tried to get some Jay/David goodness in here like you demanded ;) and maybe there'll be some more ahead! Thanks to anyone else who reviewed and for all the favourites and follows, they really make my day! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, hopefully there'll be another up either tomorrow or Friday 9hopefully it'll be a bit longer), hope you like this one and please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own Jay and her crazy friends.**

* * *

short while later we arrived at the caves, this time I was able to climb over the fence without almost falling flat on my face, we made our way down towards the main part with the fountain and I was buzzing with excitement, it was like arriving at a new house, only this was like a freaking mansion. When we got down into the main room I noticed Star and Laddie had been here all night instead of at the boardwalk, Laddie ran over and hugged me with a bright smile.

"Jay! David said you're going to live with us now!" I chuckled at his cuteness and swung him around.

"I sure am, if that's alright with you?" I asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed and I set him down with a smile, he really was a cute kid. I straightened up and looked over to Star who smiled at me, although she looked uneasy as usual.

"Hi, Jay. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sure." She walked past me and headed back up the way the guys and I had all come down just a minute before, I looked to David and Dwayne in confusion but they both shrugged. Oh well, hopefully she won't bite my head off. We came back up to the gates at the entrance and she turned to face me, I couldn't really see her, just a bit of her face was illuminated by the moon outside, but the gates cast diamond patterns onto it as the moon shone through them.

"So you're one of them now?" she asked, it didn't sound accusing, it was almost like it was exactly what she expected.

"Yeah, I am. You're not?" I asked.

"I was meant to be, the guys made me a half vampire without telling me and I don't want to kill anyone. I don't know what to do." She said hopelessly, call me crazy but I felt bad for the girl.

"It's not that hard, I mean, I get that you might feel guilty about killing someone but-"

"It's not that, I'm not strong enough to take someone's life. David made the mistake of thinking I could be a vampire, I can't Jay. I hate the thought of killing another human, it makes me sick." She said and I felt bad, here I was all too eager to rip out someone's throat and she was battling with herself over it.

"So what will you do?" I asked.

"I don't know, David has only kept me around this long because he's convinced I'd be strong enough to do it, that I just need time. But now that you've done it so quickly I think he'll decide I've taken too long and just kill me." She said, her shoulders slumped in sadness. I stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let that happen, I'll talk to David. I'll not let him kill you." I said with determination and suddenly she hugged me. I stood with my arms awkwardly at my sides for a few seconds before patting her back.

"Thank you, Jay." She sniffed against my shoulder. I had to move my head slightly to avoid choking on her curly brown hair.

"No problem, Star." I said and she finally released me but placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm glad you're here, Jay. I can see that you and David are meant to be together." She said and I smiled before it dropped.

"Oh uh, was there anything going on between you two? I'm really sorry I had no idea-"she shook her head as I tripped over my words.

"Not for a while now, since I became a half-vampire I couldn't stand to be with him anymore. But I can see that you two are meant to be, you're strong and fierce just like he is. Him and I were a wrong fit, but he finally got it right with you." I smiled and she gave my shoulders a gently squeeze before heading past me back down into the caves. I waited until there was no sound except the roaring waves before letting out a heavy sigh of relief. Well that was… painfully awkward. I leaned a hand against the wires of the gates and stared up at the moon, looks like I'll be getting used to seeing it all the time soon enough. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I yelped.

"You know, for a vampire, you scare _way_ too easily." David whispered in my ear and I turned to give him a half-hearted glare.

"Oh ha ha." I said and he smirked.

"So how was the girly chat?" he teased and I hit his shoulder.

"Very awkward, thank you very much. When exactly did you plan to tell me Star was your ex?" I said and he wrinkled his nose.

"She was, but not since she found out what we are. She hasn't been able to look at any of us the same way." He said and his voice sounded a little sad.

"She's just a little scared, David. She told me she's scared that you'll kill her because she's taking so long with this." I said and waited for him to stare at me in disbelief, tell me that was crazy, do something. But his eyes stayed down. "David?" I asked quietly and he looked up.

"Max is getting impatient. He wanted her to become a full vampire right away and the longer she takes the more edgy he gets. He hasn't asked us to kill her yet, but I'm sure he will." I shook my head.

"Can't you just say no?" I asked and he shook his head.

"He's the head vampire; we have to do what he wants."

I thought for a moment, "I'll see if I can talk to her these next few days and see if she comes round, she might change her mind." I said, trying to sound hopeful.

"I'd appreciate it." He said and I smiled before a nagging thought voiced itself.

"You're not… still hung up on Star, are you David?" I asked and he looked at me for a few seconds before smirking.

"For a while there I was, I thought she and I were meant to be together and I couldn't understand why she wouldn't do this. But since I met you I knew you were different, I felt like this time I'd gotten it right. And you did become one of us, and you'll make one hell of a vampire. So I think now that you're here things will be better, I'll finally have someone who can accept me for what I am." He said with a genuine half-smile.

"Aw aren't you such a romantic?" I teased and pinched his cheek until he batted my hand away.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." He chuckled. I smiled and pressed my lips to his, kissing him gently. He did the same but with more passion which I soon matched. Soon enough my back was pressed against the wire gates and his arms were tight around my waist, crushing me up against him. I felt glad I didn't have a heartbeat anymore or it would be thundering in my ears, now there was nothing to distract me from the feel of his lips on mine. When he finally broke away I growled in annoyance, I could have easily went on forever. He laid his forehead against mine as we both stared into each other's eyes.

"I was enjoying that." I said in a slightly irritated tone and he chuckled.

"So was I but we better get back, wouldn't wanna miss the party to celebrate your first night as a vampire." He said and I sighed before pressing a quick kiss to his lips again.

"Ugh fine, I don't wanna face Paul after missing it, something tells me he's a big one for partying." I said and David nodded with a chuckle.

"That he is, don't worry, pretty soon he'll be stoned out of his mind and we can continue with our previous activities." He said with a sly smirk and I returned it.

"That a promise?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He stepped forward and wrapped and arm around my waist.

"Definitely." He whispered in my ear and I had to resist kissing him again then and there. I shivered before smiling as we made our way back down to where Walk This Way was being blasted and hoots filled the main room. I smiled as we joined the party, I could definitely get used to this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**** Hey, here is Chapter 10, sorry it took so long but I wanted to write a good bit for this one. Also this is the second-last chapter of this fic, so we are almost at the end! Hope you like the chapter and the little surprise the guys give Jay, I have always wanted one and just thought it was fitting since she's now a Lost Girl and every Lost Girl needs one of these to race the guys with, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

I woke up the next day, or should I say night now? With a groan as someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Paul standing with a grin on his face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, time to party!" he said, far too enthusiastically considering he partied enough for me _and_ everyone else last night.

"How are you still alive after last night? You danced until I thought your legs would fall off, and you can still be so happy?" I asked and he laughed.

"Comes with experience, baby. Give it a while and you'll be able to wake up feeling as good as I do without looking like a zombie." He snickered and I sat up to fold my arms.

"Thought you said I was sleeping beauty?" I asked with mock anger.

"I did… till I saw your face properly." He said and ducked as I threw a pillow at him. I climbed off the couch and made my way to the centre of the room. The other guys came out of some dark part of the caves in the corner looking refreshed whereas I probably looked like road kill.

"Where did you guys sleep?" I asked.

"Down there," David said pointing to a dark tunnel they had come out of, "you're technically meant to sleep upside-down like a bat now that you're a vampire, but you crashed just before the sun came up and there was no moving you so we just put you on the couch." He said and I nodded, I was wondering how I got over there.

"Wait, upside-down? Don't you get an insane head-rush?" I asked and the guys all laughed.

"No you don't. But it can be a bit tricky when you first start out because you can fall down sometimes. It took Marko a while before he could sleep through the night without falling on his head in the middle of the night." David chuckled and Marko smiled sheepishly. I waked over and threw an arm around Marko's shoulders.

"Well I'm sure he's the best at it now. Speaking of being the best, I still need to kick your ass at flying sometime soon." I said and Marko grinned.

"Tomorrow night, we get rides with these guys and then fly back." He said, squaring up to tower over me.

"You're on." I said and stood up on my tiptoes to ruffle his hair, "Hope you don't mind being beaten by a girl." I said and smiled, he chuckled.

"So, ready to go to the boardwalk?" David asked and the guys all hooted, Star and Laddie headed down from the bed, Laddie looked excited and Star just looked relieved at the prospect of going out. I grabbed my jacket off the couch and shrugged it on, not bothering to change out of my converse, black jeans and red tank-top. I ran a hand through my hair, grateful that it sat reasonably well and nodded to David who led the way out of the caves. We made our way up to the bikes and I was just about to ask who I was hitching a ride with before Marko grabbed me around the waist and towed me to his bike. I laughed and looked at him in confusion.

"My turn, right?" he asked and I nodded, we both climbed on and started off with the rest of the guys on the way to the boardwalk. I tried keeping track of what way we were going so I wouldn't get lost trying to beat Marko back here the next night. Soon enough we arrived at the boardwalk and I noticed Star and Laddie had disappeared. I walked over to David.

"Where did Star and Laddie go?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Probably just gonna hang around until it's time to go home. Come on, let's have some fun." he said and wrapped an arm around my waist before we headed towards the rides.

After a while we had managed to go on most of the rides around the boardwalk and made our way over to the carrousel, I was getting a bit on edge because my throat was starting to tingle again; I wondered how long it would take before I had to feed again. David was beside me and noticed as I rubbed my throat to try and get rid of the annoying itch starting in the back of it.

"Thirsty?" he asked and I nodded.

"Ah, that's normal. When you're young you get thirsty very often, the older you get the more manageable it is, plus human food helps too. We can eat it sometimes in between feeding, it doesn't satisfy you nearly as much, but it helps." He shrugged and one side of my mouth lifted as I was relieved to find out it wouldn't always be this annoying. We got onto the carrousel and I got onto a black horse, the guys all walked around the carrousel and I chuckled to myself, they really did look like they owned the place. Soon enough the ride was over and David nodded to me to come with them so I followed them off and he threw an arm around my shoulder.

"We're going to get something to eat, wanna tag along or prefer to feed by yourself?" he asked and I thought for a minute.

"I think I'm gonna go find Star and Laddie and just hang out with them until it's time to go, I'll feed tomorrow night." I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you said you were thirsty?" he asked and I winced, talking about feeding really was starting to make my throat burn.

"I'm alright, besides the best way to get this whole thirst thing under control would be to not give in to it right away all the time." I said and he looked impressed.

"A vampire that doesn't hunt when they get hungry, interesting." He chuckled and I hit him on the arm.

"Well girls are better at most things than guys; I guess resisting the urge to feed is just another thing on a vast list." I teased and he laughed.

"Alright then, we'll see you later." He said and gave me a light kiss before heading off with the guys who all looked confused at why I wasn't following but I just smiled and headed off to find Star and Laddie.

* * *

I found Laddie in the same spot as when I first met him, again staring off into space.

"We have to stop meeting like this." I said and he looked up surprised before grinning.

"Jay! Why aren't you with the guys?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I thought I'd hang out with you and Star, where did she disappear off to now?" I asked.

"She went to get us something to drink, I'm really thirsty." He said with a slight grimace and rubbed his throat, I felt bad that he was going this long without feeding, I hardly made it a day before I gave in.

"Oh that's okay, how about when you get your drinks we go on some rides?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be great! Thanks Jay." He said and hugged me around my waist. I smiled and patted his head.

"Well aren't you cute?" I heard Star say and looked up to see her coming towards us with two sodas.

"Yeah I just told Laddie we'd go on some rides after this if that's alright." I said and she nodded.

"That's cool, I'll just watch, I'm not good with the rollercoasters or anything." She said with a sheepish smile. She, Laddie and I walked along while they finished their drinks and as we passed the comic book store I noticed Edgar and Allan give me a cold stare.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked over to the front of the store. They walked up to meet me and we stood about three feet apart, they both crossed their arms at the same time and I had to stifle a laugh at how badass they tried to act.

"What do you want?" Allan snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Just wanted to see how you guys were doing, it feels like ages since our little talk." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, time flies when you're killing people." Edgar said and I chuckled.

"You guys have really got to chill out; I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is you're a shit-sucking vampire that had a chance at being human but she gave all that up to hang out with a group of assholes who go around killing people for fun." Edgar said.

"You know what? I am sick listening to you guys. I don't know why you've taken it upon yourself to be all higher than thou to me or to them; everyone has to kill to survive. Some kill animals, some kill humans, at the end of the day I did what I had to. So save your little guilt trip for someone who cares, you are honestly gonna tell me that after the other night when you were all eager to kill David and the others that they're the monsters?" I said and they gave each other a look.

"You just tell yourself whatever helps you sleep during the day, Jay. You guys are the only monsters around here."

"And you guys need something better to do with your time, now excuse me." I said and turned before marching off to Star and Laddie.

"What was that about?" Star asked and cast a nervous glance over my shoulder, I followed her gaze to see Edgar and Allan giving us death looks, I flipped them off before turning back to Star.

"Just some old friends I was catching up with, where to now?" I asked.

"The rides!" Laddie said and I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Let's go." I said and Laddie took my hand and dragged me over to the closest ride which was the bumper cars, Star was trailing behind laughing as Laddie dragged me along.

* * *

Soon enough I had been on every ride again and we headed out to the guys who were around their bikes, as I walked over they all turned to me with grins and I laughed uneasily.

"What?" I asked and David stepped to the side to reveal that there weren't four bikes with the guys- but five. I stepped over in wonder to gaze at the Harley Davidson Sportster standing looking like a work of art. I ran my hand over the leather seat and the handle-bars, trying to convince myself that it was real.

"Like it?" Paul asked.

"No I do not like it!" I said and his goofy grin dropped and was replaced by a look of surprise, "I love it!" I said and he laughed in relief.

"Yeah we figured you would want your own soon enough so we picked this one up, it needs a bit of work to it but soon enough it should be race-ready." David said and I let out a girly squeal before wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and he chuckled and wound his arms around my waist.

"No problem, Paul said he stay here and teach you how to drive the thing, we don't want you wrapping it around a tree heading to the caves just after we got it." David said and I made a face of mock hurt.

"And harm my beautiful new bike? Never!" I said and Paul came up beside me before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, soon enough thanks to my excellent teaching even David won't be able to match your skills." He said and I chuckled.

"Okay fair enough, we going now?" I said and he nodded.

"See you guys later." David said as Star got on behind him and gave me a smile, I smiled back and Paul and I waved goodbye before wheeling our bikes towards the beach.

* * *

A half hour later I had managed to master driving and not falling off, much to Paul's disappointment, he had enjoyed making fun of my clumsiness. We both leaned against our bikes and lit up some cigarettes, my craving for nicotine wasn't nearly as strong as my craving for blood but at least one of them would be settled.

"So how long have you been part of the gang?" I asked Paul as I passed him my lighter, he thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, a good while. Soon enough you lose count, which is good because if I thought about how old I am I'd probably be grossed out, most guys my age are probably old and wrinkled." He shuddered and I laughed.

"Well you don't look a day over twenty, although I have been noticing you have some wrinkles right here." I said and touched the corner of my eye, I laughed as Paul's hand flew to the side of his own eye before he smiled and kicked my leg.

"Smartass, you're just jealous because I'm so hot." He defended with a wink.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what it is." I said sarcastically.

"I knew it." He nodded and I chuckled. "So you like being one of us?" Paul asked and I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah it's awesome, I feel like I've got three awesome older brothers." I said and he laughed.

"Well I hope David isn't on that list or else that's a little gross that you think of him as a brother considering the fact you were attached and the lips for most of last night." He laughed and I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Of course David isn't one, jeez! And I also have Laddie for a little brother." I said with a smile, he really was an adorable little brother that I'd never had.

"And Star?" Paul asked with a chuckle.

"Uh… friends… she's alright." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Yeah she's cool when she's not being annoying, but you make an awesome little sister." Paul nudged my shoulder as he stood up to throw the remainder of his cigarette away. I stood up and did the same, grinning like an idiot as I realised we were just like one messed up family now. Paul climbed on his bike and I did the same with mine. He turned to me with a grin.

"Ready to try making it to the caves without falling off?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Well I'll give it a try, if you don't see me behind you at any point you'll know I landed in a ditch somewhere." I smiled.

"Well let's go!" he said and we both revved our bikes before heading off to the caves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**** So here is the last chapter! I had a tough time writing this and I was nervous the ending would turn out really awful, so let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from The Lost Boys, I only own Jay and her crazy friends.**

* * *

So far I've only realised one really annoying thing about being a vampire; falling off a bar in the middle of the day when you're having a nice sleep is _not fun_. You know what is even less fun than that? Having it happen twice in one freaking night!

When we eventually woke up that night I was relieved that I didn't feel any pain from my falls, I walked down the slope leading from the tunnel with the rest of the guys who were gearing up for another fun night at the boardwalk.

"Sleep well?" David asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, like he knew I would have fallen at some point in the night.

"I fell. Twice." I winced and he laughed.

"Not bad, three times and you'd have never heard the end of it off us." I laughed.

"Oh I don't doubt that."

"Well time to head to the boardwalk. You coming with?" David said, turning from me to look at Star who had just woken up.

"Laddie and I are gonna stay here. You guys go on ahead." He said and David sighed, finally he nodded and slipped his hand into mine but I didn't move and he looked at me in confusion.

"I'll be up in a minute, I'm gonna change… and stuff." I said and nodded towards Star, David seemed to get the point and nodded with a grateful smile.

"We'll wait for you up at the top of the hill." He said and went to walk towards the exit to the caves with the guys.

"Wait! Why don't I just take my bike and meet you there?" I asked and he smirked.

"You gotta race Marko back tonight so you'll be getting a ride with one of us, so will he." He said and I chuckled, I had forgotten all about the race we had planned.

"Okay cool, I'll be up in a minute." I said and he made his way out of the caves. I went over to my bag and grabbed a few random bits of clothing to change into. I went to a darker part of the caves where I'd have some privacy and emerged a few minutes later with an outfit composed of several donated pieces from my friends, I made sure they were all dark colours so no blood would show if I had to feed. I sighed and walked over to Star who gave me a small smile before sitting on the bed.

"So you don't wanna go tonight?" I said and she shook her head, I looked over to Laddie who hadn't woken up yet.

"Maybe you should, you can't go on like this forever, Star. I can't help you if you won't at least try." I said with regret and she looked at me sadly.

"I know, Jay. I will, just not yet. I'm not ready." She said and I nodded, I couldn't push her to do it if she wasn't ready yet.

"Just as long as you do it soon, I'm gonna head on out now. I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye Jay." She said quietly and I walked up to meet the guys, David looked at me expectantly but frowned when he realised I was alone.

"I tried. She said she'll do it soon, I know she'll come around eventually David." I said and he nodded but a hint of a frown still stayed on his face. Whether or not he or I wanted to admit it he would always feel something for her, and seeing her do this to herself was hurting him too.

"I'll ride with Dwayne." I said and he raised an eyebrow but I looked him in the eyes and he could see it wasn't to make him jealous, he needed space and I got that.

"Alright." He said and I walked over to Dwayne who raised an eyebrow.

"Mind if I get a lift with you?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled and held an arm out to help me get on behind him. Once I had my arms around his waist we headed off to the boardwalk, Paul and Marko acting as crazy as ever on Paul's bike.

* * *

We arrived at the boardwalk and I hopped off Dwayne's bike and thanked him before heading over to David.

"I'm gonna go and take care of… this." I said and put a hand to my throat, not really sure what the right way to say "I'm away to kill someone" was.

"Okay, we're just gonna hang out over by the railings for a while so you can meet us back here." He said and I nodded, he looked a little sad so I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile which he returned. I turned and headed through the boardwalk.

Man, this was a whole lot easier the first time! I couldn't pick out anyone or figure out how to get someone alone. Finally I headed down to the beach and walked around, looking for some idiot who was off on their own. Bingo, a girl who was off her face and could hardly walk in a straight line. I grabbed her and she spun around, I couldn't decide which was worse, her hair hitting me in the face or the stench of alcohol coming off her breath.

"Dude, what the hell?" she said and I rolled my eyes before sinking my teeth into her neck, cutting off her shocked scream.

Only few seconds later she was drained dry and lay at my feet, I whipped my mouth and checked my clothes, this time I was lucky enough not to have any blood on me.

"Sorry dude." I said and picked her up to carry her over the water.

Eventually I walked back over to where the guys were and they all grinned.

"Full?" Paul asked and I nodded.

"Yep!" I said and turned to David. "So will I just hang out until you guys are ready to go?" I asked and he suddenly focused on something behind me and smirked.

"Actually I think some people wanna see you." He said and I glanced over my shoulder before my face broke into a wide smile. All the girls rushed over and I was almost tackled in a group hug.

"Hey guys!" I laughed although it came out slightly muffled as I was kinda crushed between Anna and Jess. We finally broke away and they all smiled.

"It feels like we haven't seen you in ages! We were hoping to find you; do you wanna go grab something to eat?" May asked with a hopeful face and I looked to David who smiled politely.

"Go ahead, we'll find you if we need you." He said and May clapped in glee.

"Brilliant! We're just heading to the Chinese place just down the boardwalk, just so you know where to find her." She said and he nodded.

"See you later guys." I called over my shoulder as Jess dragged me down the boardwalk, complaining about how hungry she was. I laughed as I headed to grab some food, although I was pretty much full, but who can say no to Chinese food?

* * *

An hour later we were slumped in our seats after eating about half of the restaurant's food. I had been grilled about every detail about my last few days.

"So you've basically partied, slept and made out with David for the entire duration of your stay with them?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow and I nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Awesome!" May said and we all laughed.

"Yeah it has been cool. I think I'll be sticking around with them for a while." I said and they all grinned.

"Oh, your mom rang last night." Anna said as she tried to sit up straight and I suddenly became very nervous, what if she wanted me back home?

"Crap. What did you say?" I asked.

"I just said you were catching up with some friends and you've decided to stay here for a while." She shrugged and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What did she say to that?" I asked.

"I think the basic gist was 'cool, she's too uptight and needs to let loose, get her to give me a call sometime and tell her to have a good time' but you know your mom, never one for getting to the point but she eventually did… After ten minutes." She chuckled and I laughed.

"Yeah the woman has a way with words in that she says way too many words." I joked and we all laughed.

"Oh I think you're being summoned." Anna said and I looked over my shoulder to see Marko heading towards the table with a grin on his face.

"Hey Jay, girls." He nodded to them and of course they all giggled like schoolgirls. "David wanted me to come get you because we're heading back home." He said and I reluctantly got up and said goodbye to all the girls and promised I would see them soon.

I sighed sadly as we exited the restaurant and Marko gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Miss them?" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah but at least I still get to see them. Anyway, time to race?" I asked and he nodded before hooking an arm through mine and taking off running towards the beach. We eventually made it far away enough that no one would see.

"David and the others already started heading back; we should arrive just before they do. I mean_ I _should, you'll probably cut it close to sunrise before you make an appearance." He joked and I shoved his shoulder lightly.

"In your dreams." I laughed and he stood beside me and crouched slightly.

"First one to reach the entrance to the caves wins. Ready?" he asked and I got in a similar pose to him and winked.

"Steady?" I said and he smirked.

"Go!" he shouted and we shot off and headed for the caves.

* * *

My feet touched the ground and I whooped before turning around to see him just about to land behind me.

"I win!" I grinned triumphantly and he bowed.

"Alright, you win, I am not worthy." He said and pouted slightly but I threw an arm around him.

"Well you almost had me, besides we have plenty of time for rematches." I said with a wink and he smirked.

"You're on." He said and tousled my hair just as the rest of the guys came down.

"So who won?" Paul asked excitedly and I raised a hand. He cheered and lifted me up to spin me around. "Atta girl!" he said and patted my arm before heading down to the caves with Marko, teasing him the entire way.

Dwayne passed and offered a small smile and a pat on the head. Then it was just David and I.

"Congrats. Your shaping up to be a pretty cool Lost Girl." He said with a smirk and I grinned.

"Thanks. So are we heading down to the party?" I asked, a rock tune floating from the main room up to us.

"Yeah." He said and wrapped and arm around my waist. "So do you think you'll like staying with us?" he asked with a small smile and I smirked.

"Hell yeah. Sleep all day, party all night. Never grow old, never die. It's fun to be a vampire." I said and his smile widened before he crashed his lips to mine. I responded with just as much passion and soon enough I was consumed by the fire I felt any time our lips touched and smiled as I realised I had found somewhere I truly belonged.

Not a bad start to forever.

* * *

**Ta da! There you have it, hopefully you liked the ending because I had some serious fun writing the fic and I hope you all loved reading it. A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed the fic, each and every one of you is awesome, you made my day every time I went on to see how the story was getting on. I am still open to the idea of a sequel if anyone wants to PM me or leave a review to tell me if they think it would be a good idea for a sequel. Anyway thanks for reading, you rock!**

**CastleRockGirl**


End file.
